1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen-type storm barrier system for covering openings such as windows and doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heavy-duty screen assembly that is resistant to hurricane force winds and associated flying debris, burglars and vandals.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the past 20 years the United States has experienced numerous weather-related disasters each of which caused in excess of $1 billion in damages. In 2004, the State of Florida was subjected to direct hits from multiple hurricanes the combined effect of which resulted in damages of approximately 20 billion dollars.
In addition, population growth along the coastline of the United States has resulted in an increased risk to life and property from hurricane related damage. There are approximately 40 million permanent residents along the hurricane-prone coastline of the United States, with areas such as Texas, Florida, and the Carolinas, where hurricanes frequently strike, experiencing rapid population growth. Furthermore, many coastal areas experience substantial but temporary population increases from holiday, weekend, and vacation visitors during hurricane season.
Homes, buildings, and other structures, suffer substantial damage when storm generated winds carrying windborne debris penetrate the structures through window and door openings. Hurricane shutters have long been used as barriers to protect window and door openings from the effects of storm generated winds. Equipping homes and other buildings with hurricane protection in the form of storm shutters is one of the most prudent actions one can take to protect life and property.
Accordingly, the background art reveals a number of storm shutters and other devices designed for permanent or removable installation on homes and buildings. Conventional storm shutters typically consist of corrugated metal panels affixed to the outside of a given structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,536, issued to Becker, discloses a shutter structure having overlapping corrugated panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,271, issued to DePaolo et al., discloses a hurricane panel system for covering windows and doors wherein a plurality of corrugated metal panels are arranged in overlapping relationship to provide a protective structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,716, issued to Caplan, discloses a storm shutter system comprising a combination of individual, interlocking modular elements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,903, issued to Astrizky, discloses a hurricane shutter comprising a pair of normally open doors that are swingable to a closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,660, issued to Watson, discloses a storm panel comprising a plurality of interlocking tiles interlocked together by a plurality of dovetail joints.
A significant disadvantage with conventional storm shutter panels is that installation is difficult and time consuming. In addition, installing panels over all of the window openings prevents light from entering the structure thereby darkening the interior. Accordingly, if power is lost, as often happens during severe storms, the occupants of the structure find themselves in total darkness.
A number of references disclosed in the background art reveal attempts to provide storm shutters that provide sufficient impact resistance while allowing light to enter to building. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,430, issued to Rowland, discloses a removable storm shield comprising transparent convex panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,292, issued to Hill et al., discloses a perforated shutter system wherein at least one panel is formed of corrugations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,408, issued to Cooper et al., discloses an insulated light transmitting panel construction having corrugations in the side edges thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,261, issued to Seaquist, discloses a removable translucent storm shutter consisting of a ½″ thick polycarbonate sheet in an aluminum channel frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,233, issued to Gower, discloses hurricane shutters formed of transparent, double-skinned panels that are strengthened by rods extending through the end channels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,921, issued to Kostrzecha, discloses a storm shutter wherein a plurality of corrugated shatter-resistant and transparent plastic sheets fastened to the structure using a mounting mechanism and fasteners inserted through key-way slots.
The present inventor has contributed to the field of screen-type wind abatement systems for windows and doors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,949, issued to Guthrie (the present inventor), discloses a screen system for covering openings such as windows and doors includes a frame having a screen-mounting portion for receiving an edge of a screen and a retainer bar. The screen is sandwiched between the frame and the retainer bar and the assembly is of heavy-duty constriction to resist high impact forces caused by hurricane force winds and accompanying flying debris. The retainer bar and frame can include one or more barbs to assist in capturing the screen and resisting forces. The retainer bar is also designed to pivot during assembly to tightly draw the screen across the opening in the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,949, is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
The prior art, however, fails to disclose a screen-type wind abatement system having both the strength to protect window and door openings from high winds and wind-borne debris, while also being easy to install and remove, as well as being aesthetically pleasing. Accordingly, there exists a need for a screen-type wind abatement system capable of withstanding hurricane force winds while also being light-weight and easy to install and remove.